So Much More
by iMisa
Summary: One night at Babylon, Michael broods over Brian and Justin's relationship. Reluctantly, he comes to a realization.


Okay so! I absolutely LOVE QAF. I went on a rampage and bought the first three seasons within two weeks of eachother, lol.

I never really thought of writing QAF fanfiction before until I came across the fanfictions on here. I was totally inspired, and wanted to write a little drabble of my favorite pairing through a somewhat spiteful characters eyes.

RATED M for mild language

POV: Michael

It was just another night at Babylon.

The music was pumping and throngs of half naked men undulated out of sync to the hypnotic melody pounding its way through the sound systems.

Michael was miserable, slumped over the bar and staring moodily into his drink. Emmett and Ted were off somewhere in the crowd no doubt dancing together, and he had no idea where Brian was. Or what he was up to. He assumed he was with Justin because lately, he was the only person Brian decided to bless with his company.

He hadn't heard from him in a few weeks. Well, scratch that. He had, but when Brian called him he was either too drunk to carry a proper conversation or too high to even remember Michael's name.

He sighed and downed the remainder of his drink.

A familiar squeal made its way through the air, and he turned just in time to witness Emmett's bright smile as he squeezed his way through the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Michael offered a weak smile in return as he slipped to the bar, and resting an elbow on the counter, motioned for the bartender.

"I'll have two cosmo's!" he called, before turning to face Michael, who had slipped his wallet from his pocket. "No no, honey, this is my treat." he yelled over the music, before taking the drinks offered and handing one to Michael. "You look so down, baby, what's the matter? And don't tell me it's Brian!"

Michael gingerly took a sip of the drink offered to him, and giving a guilty nod, dropped is eyes back to the counter.

"I can't help it, Em," he began helplessly. "I feel like we're drifting apart."

"Who cares?" Emmett responded incredulously, arching his eyebrows. "Sweetie, we've been telling you this for years. Brian is no good for you. He's no good for anyone! I'm amazed that Justin has managed to put up with him for so long. You know better than anyone that he's never going to change. You're only here when he needs you and nothing more."

"I know, I know," Michael responded, his eyes travelling up the glass in his hand. He turned to meet Emmett's gaze, which was a mixture of sympathy and irritation. This look often occured, not just with Emmett, but with any one of his friends when he brought up the name 'Brian'. His mother always threw a fit when she found out he was the cause of Michael's worries, troubles and problems once again. But he couldn't help the fact that he loved him. He ached for him. It was rediculous, he knew it, and he supposed that he should cherish the small notion that Brian absolutely refused to sleep with him. He assumed that in his own way, it was Brian telling Michael he was special. Different from the rest.

But it never managed to quell the rageing hard-on he got when he imagined how things could have been for them.

How they could still be, if Justin weren't in the picture.

It was painfully obvious to anyone and everyone that came across them that Brian was in love with Justin. He never admitted it openly, and he knew that the man never would, but they could all see it. In his actions, they way he held Justin in public, or the small things that were exchanged between the couple. Justin was head-over-heels for him, and he always had been, and more and more often, it was becomming obvious that Brian had fallen, and fallen hard. The jealousy that often consumed Michael seeing them together was usually ignored, but as he fell into his own thoughts and Emmett, with a sigh and a quick 'I'll come back soon' drifted back onto the dance floor, he welcomed it. Brian kissing Justin; that contented smile he often gave him as they pulled away from one another. That strong arm casually wrapped around the blonds shoulders, or possessivley around his waist when they were at the Diner or Woody's. The absence of Brian all together the past few weeks. And for what? A piece of young ass?

Snorting, Michael muttered "Unbelieveable," under his breath. But even as he finished off the drink Emmett had treated him too, he knew that getting laid was no longer Brian's reason for sticking with Justin. It was so much more.


End file.
